Remember Me
by ferrahetalia
Summary: Saat ketika Eren mengalami amnesia di mana ia hanya lupa semua hal tentang Rivaille—kekasihnya. / Pairing RivEren / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me**  
by ferrahetalia

**Shingeki No Kyojin** © Isayama Hajime

**Rated T**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**

**Warning! OOC, mungkin typo, ShoAi!, bahasa tak sesuai EyD, RivEren**

**Do Like Do Read, Don't Like also Do Read 8"D**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren Jaeger hari ini akan bertemu dengan Rivaille—kekasihnya—sejak 3 bulan lalu di taman belakang sekolah untuk sekedar _conversation_ ringan seperti biasa. Yah, semacam _dating._ Tapi untuk bagian _hangout_, seperti makan bareng, shopping bareng dan lain-lain—belum pernah sekalipun mereka lakukan. Saling menelfon-pun belum pernah. Sejujurnya Eren agak terganggu akan keadaan mereka yang terus seperti ini, tapi selama ada Rivaille, itu sudah cukup bagi Eren.

Rivaille ternyata sudah menunggu di bangku langganan mereka untuk berbincang-bincang. Ia berpangku tangan sambil membaca novel—lengkap dengan kacamata baca hitamnya. _So hawt_—batin Eren.

"Rivaille-san—" Eren mendaratkan pantatnya ke bangku panjang berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Hm?" Rivaille menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Eren dengan tatapan lembut yang—mungkin—hanya Eren yang bisa melihatnya. Semburat pink lantas medarat di pipi tembam Eren. Eren sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah.

"Ah.. Itu. Sebentar lagi ujian 'kan selesai. Gimana kalo kita _hangout_ kemana gitu—"

"Boleh." jawab Rivaille singkat sembari membalikkan halaman novelnya tanpa menoleh ke Eren.

"Eh? Se-serius?"

Rivaille melepas kacamata bacanya—menggantungnya di saku dan menoleh lagi menghadap Eren. "Kau bosan 'kan, dengan aktivitas kita yang cuma duduk di sini setiap harinya? Jadi jawabanku tetap ya."

Semburat pink hadir lagi di pipi Eren. "Ja-jadi besok malam minggu, ya?"

Rivaille mengangguk tanda setuju. Seketika terlihat di sekitar Eren terdapat bunga-bunga _imajiner _bertebaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren senang bukan main. Secara, gitu—_first date_. Kali ini ia memakai kaos putih yang bertuliskan _'I am Sexy' _pemberian Mikasa untuknya pada ulang tahunnya dulu dan kemeja kotak-kotak abu-abu-hitam. Ia memakaikan parfum khusus pria yang baru saja ia beli. Setelah persiapan diri dan mental selesai, Eren segera menuju halte bis—tempat Rivaille nanti menjemputnya dengan motor.

Sesampainya di halte bis, Eren tampak cemas karena Rivaille belum datang. Ia melihat arlojinya—17:44.

"Ah, pantas. Aku ternyata datang satu jam lebih cepat. Habisnya aku sudah tidak sabar dan sangat cemas. Bagaimana jika Rivaille-san bosan menungguku saking lamanya?" Eren merutuk dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya dengan bicara sendiri sambil mondar-mandir hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa orang-orang memperhatikannya dengan tampang heran.

18:18. Rivaille tak kunjung datang. Ia terlambat hampir 45 menit. Eren menyisir rambut coklatnya—lagi—yang mungkin sudah kelima kalinya ia lakukan. Ia juga menyemprot kembali dirinya dengan parfum. Eren akhirnya duduk dengan mirisnya di halte bus itu. Tanpa sadar ia tertidur—di tengah-tengah orang-orang penunggu bis kota. Ampun, Eren.

18:27. Motor Rivaille datang menjemput Eren. Inginnya sih, Rivaille ingin disambut dengan tampang khas Eren yang ceria. Berhubung Eren terlihat terbujur pulas di bangku halte, maka pupuslah harapan Rivaille. Dengan terpaksa, ia turun dari motor dan duduk di samping Eren. Dilihatnya baik-baik raut muka Eren yang sedang tertidur.

"Eren.." Rivaille membisikkan nama Eren dengan lembut nan menggoda di telinga Eren. Yang sedang tertidur pulas sontak bangun karena bisikan Rivaille yang sangat merangsang telinganya. Rivaille yang terlihat puas karena Eren sudah bangun, langsung menaiki motornya dan menepuk-nepuk jok di belakanganya—pertanda Eren harus duduk di situ.

"Ah—Ma-maaf!" Eren segera berlari kecil dan menaiki motor Rivaille.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sunyi. Benar-benar sunyi. Keadaan di atas motor Rivaille sekarang benar-benar _awkward_. Eren tak tahu harus apa. Yang terdengar hanya suara angin dan kendaraan lalu-lalang. Eren memutar otaknya, memikirkan topik yang sekenanya.

"Ri-Rivaille-san. Tadi siang Mikasa, mantanku, datang kepadaku. Katanya kita berdua tidak cocok. Hubungan kita bakal berakhir. Haha, aneh kan? Aku tahu dia hanya cemburu terhadap kita." Eren tertawa hambar di sana. Suasana makin _awkward_. Rivaille yang mendengar hanya membisu. Eren berfikir bahwa Rivaille tidak mungkin mendengar obrolan yang seperti ini. Jadi, ia tidak mungkin membalasya.

Ah—sepertinya Eren salah.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu aku tidak peduli. Karena sekarang kamu hanya milikku. Titik."

_Milikku. _  
_Hanya Milikku._

Kata-kata Rivaille barusan terngiang di pikiran Eren dan membuat waktu serasa diformat menjadi _slow motion._

"A-aku suka Rivaille-san." aku Eren sambil mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Rivaille.

Rivaille kaget dan mulai ada rasa senang. Yah, walaupun tidak ia curahkan. Saking senangnya, ia tidak tahu lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna hijau tiba-tiba berubah jadi merah, sehingga Rivaille terus menerobosnya tanpa mengetahui ada truk melaju kencang dari samping, dan—

_**BRUAK!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rivaille membuka matanya. Mendapati ia sedang berada di sebuah kamar pasien di rumah sakit, sontak ia sadar bahwa ia dan Eren baru saja mengalami kecelakaan—berkat dirinya. Rivaille menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari tempat tidur Eren.

Nihil.

Rivaille lantas pergi keluar kamar itu—tidak peduli lagi dengan kaki-nya yang diperban, ia berjalan dengan pincangnya.

"Ah—A-apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Seorang suster berambut oranye kecoklatan dan beriris kuning, tiba-tiba menghampiri Rivaille.

"Kau tahu dimana ruangan Eren Jaeger?" tanya Rivaille _to the point._

"Oh—Anda yang mengalami kecelakaan motor barusan itu? Ah, anda belum boleh keluar kamar!"

Suster itu hendak mendorong dan menyeret Rivaille kembali ke kamarnya tetapi Rivaille menghindar dan mulai mengamuk, "Cepat katakan di mana kamarnya! Tsk."

"E-Eren Jaeger—Di-dia ada di ruang VIP. Barusan uhm.. sepertinya temannya minta ingin dipindah kamar. Sebelumnya dia ada di kamar yang sama dengan anda." Suster itu mulai ketakutan, lebih-lebih ketika tatapan Rivaille mulai menatap tajam.

"Ah—Begitu. Terimakasih."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rivaille segera masuk ke lorong di mana ruang VIP berada. Ia segera menelusuri pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan Eren Jaeger.

Kamar 007.

Rivaille membuka pintunya dengan agak kasar. Memperlihatkan mimik mukanya yang super khawatir akan Eren. Dan di sana terlihat Mikasa sedang duduk tepat di sebelah kasur Eren yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Oh, halo, Rivaille." Mikasa menyambut Rivaille setengah sopan namun diakhiri dengan senyum iblisnya. Entah kenapa ia memasang wajah itu.

Rivaille tidak menggubris tatapan maupun senyuman itu. Ia hanya langusng menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah Eren, seperti Mikasa.

Tak lama kemudian, tangan putih Eren mulai bergerak dengan pelan. Diikuti dengan matanya yang mulai membuka. Mikasa dan Rivaille-pun sontak senang karena akhirnya Eren sadarkan diri.

"Uhn.."

"Eren! Kau jangan bicara dulu. Kau perlu istirahat." ujar Mikasa tiba-tiba. Eren menatap Mikasa—dan tersenyum tipis.

"Mikasa."

"Aku di sini."

Eren mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Mikasa, berganti kepada pria di samping kanannya. Ya, Rivaille.

"Dan.. kamu—"

"Maaf, kamu siapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Rivaille merasa ingin menghilang dari dunia selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

A/N Note : YATTAAA AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGA NIH FANFICT. Sumpah OOC banget ya, terutama Rivaille, astaga. Juga ini saya nggak tahu harus kasih genre apa, soalnya belom ketahuan ini jadinya Sad Ending atau Happy Endin *ditendang* Untuk sementara Hurt/Comfort ajala h..

Tiba-tiba niat bikin Fanfict sedih-sedih gara-gara habis baca SnK chap 50. The feels bro.. Menyentuh banget /33 Hannes-san~~ *mewek*

Yah, mohon kripik pedas dan sarannya di review ya u,u soalnya barusan bikin yang Hurt/Comfort.

**Thank You.**

**ferrahetalia**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dan.. kamu—"

"Maaf, kamu siapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Rivaille merasa ingin menghilang dari dunia selama-lamanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Remember Me**  
by **ferrahetalia**

Shingeki No Kyojinby **Isayama Hajime**

**Rated T**

**Warning! OOC, mungkin typo, ShoAi!, bahasa tak sesuai EyD, RivEren**

**Do Like Do Read, Don't Like also Do Read 8"D**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa?"

"Dia Rivaille, kekasihmu, Eren."

Sunyi.

Masih sunyi.

Sunyi lagi.

"HA? Be-benarkah itu? A—Aku tidak merasa aku sudah tidak abnormal."

Seketika Mikasa tertawa kencang sambil menatap Rivaille yang lagi miris dengan muka _troll_. Eren yang melihat tingkah laku makhluk-makhluk di dekatnya hanya kebingungan seperti orang _kepo._

"Abnormal. Tch. Justru kau yang paling abnormal di sini."

"Eren, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingat Rivaille? Kau, kau bahkan sering ke rumahnya daripada ke rumahku."

"Eh? Tidak. Ta-tapi bukannya aku masih berpacaran denganmu, Mikasa?"

Dan Mikasa-pun menggeleng. Eren semakin bingung.

Rivaille-pun mengangkat pantatnya dari kursi hendak keluar—dengan muka frustasi. "Aku akan kembali besok."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren mulai bosan. Makanan bubur ayam _Cak_ Irvin Samir kesukaannya tidak ia sentuh. Ia hanya menancapkan sendoknya di tengah-tengah bubur dengan kasar berkali-kali. Mikasa semakin khawatir dengan tingkah laku Eren sekarang, takut-takut jika penyakit Eren beralih kepada penyakit psikologis.

"Kau kenapa, Eren? Mengapa tidak kau makan buburnya? Ini bubur ayam _Cak_ Irvin Samir, lho. Kesukaanmu."

"Aku tahu. Nee, Mikasa. Apa menurutmu Rivaille akan datang ke sini lagi seperti yang ia katakan kemarin?"

"Apa yang—Jadi daritadi kau menunggunya?"

Eren menggangguk. Dan Mikasa ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya pada tembok—dengan keras. Padahal ini kesempatan emas untuk mengambil perhatian Eren kembali. Tapi kenapa lagi-lagi Rivaille yang keluar dari mulutnya?

"E-entahlah. A-aku beli jus dulu."

Mikasa keluar kamar. Ternyata sudah tampak pria 160 cm klimis berdiri di depan pintu. Ia menatap Mikasa dengan tajam—setajam deathscythe—karena silet sudah terlalu _mainstream_.

"Apa, pendek? Kau ingin merebut kembali Eren dariku sekali lagi?"

"Terserah." Pria itu membuka pintu kamar inap Eren tanpa se-izin Mikasa. Terlihat di dalam sana muka senang Eren yang unyu karena akhirnya Rivaille datang juga padanya.

"Rivaille," panggil Eren dengan senyum khasnya yang membuat hati Rivaille sakit melihatnya.

Si hitam keabu-abuan hanya meletakkan beberapa bunga di vas di sebelah kasur Eren. Setelah itu ia hanya duduk di sofa di sudut ruangan sambil memainkan _gadget_-nya dalam diam. Eren memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dan mulai memanggil Rivaille kembali.

"Rivaille…"

"…."

Ia tetap tak bergeming. Hatinya makin sakit. Eren hanya terdiam melihat Rivaille dan mulai memasukkan bubur di depannya ke mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Untuk apa?" Rivaille memalingkan pandangannya yang semula menuju kepada _gadget_-nya menjadi kepada si kepala kecoklatan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingat padamu." Eren menampakkan muka miris—setengah tersenyum kepada Rivaille. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"…"

"Jadi aku—"

"Maka dari itu." Rivaille memotong—

"Ingatlah aku."

Eren terdiam. Rivaille juga. Mendadak ruangan itu menjadi sunyi dan sangat _awkward_.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa mengingatmu?"

"Pelan-pelan saja."

"Lalu, dengan cara apa?"

"…"

"Rivaille.."

"…"

_**BRAK! **_Pintu kamar itu mendadak terbuka dengan kasarnya oleh ulah sang Mikasa Ackerman. Sontak dua makhluk di dalam memalingkan pandangannya kepada satu-satunya wanita di sana. Ternyata sedari tadi ia hanya mencuri dengar pembicaraan Eren dan Rivaille.

"Tch. Sudahlah _tsundere_ pendek, katakan saja kalau kau ingin serumah berdua lagi dengan Eren. Bilang saja bahwa Eren bisa kerumahmu lagi untuk mengembalikan ingatannya akan dirimu."

Rivaille seketika menatap Mikasa dengan tatapan amarah yang sangat mendalam. Demi apa Rivaille bersumpah akan membunuh Mikasa di tempat jika saja Eren tidak di ruangan itu dan Mikasa bukan anak kesayangan orang tuanya. Jika saja.

"Mikasa!" Eren menyaut untuk menghindari pertengkaran kedua manusia berambut gelap malam itu. Eren bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan ruangan ini dan nasib dirinya jika kedua orang itu memang benar-benar beradu mulut—atau bahkan fisik.

"Tch. Sial." Mikasa duduk di bangku sebelah Eren dengan tangan yang saling disilangkan dengan muka cemberut ala bocah yang gagal mendapatkan mainan yang ia inginkan.

"Ka-kalau begitu. Aku mau saja pergi ke rumah Rivaille." jawab Eren dengan sedikit malu-malu. _Kawaii_ sekali.

"Tch. Ah— Terserah saja." Mikasa manyun, tak berani protes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Eren sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ia sangat senang dan bersemangat untuk segera mem-_packing_ barang-barangnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi dari bangunan mengerikan yang penuh dengan aroma orang sakit dan obat-obatan dan suster aneh berambut coklat berekor kuda dan berkacamata yang kerjaannya hanya berbicara tentang hal cowok-sama-cowok saja.

"Kau sudah siap, Eren?" Tanya Grisha Jaeger, sang ayah sambil membetulkan letak kacamata bundarnya. Yang ditanya mengangguk dengan mantap. Tapi kemudian mukanya menggambarkan bahwa ia baru saja mengingat suatu hal. Rivaille.

"Ano.. A-apakah aku boleh ke suatu tempat hari ini?"

"Oh—Tentu. Ke manapun yang kau mau."

"Kalau begitu. Aku akan menghubungi Rivaille." Kata-kata 'Rivaille' barusan sangat merangsang pendengaran sang Grisha layaknya mendengar nama dari musuh bebuyutan mereka.

"Tu-tunggu! Jangan bilang kau ingin ke rumah Rivaille?" Eren mengangguk lagi, sambil menatap layar _smartphone_-nya.

"Memang. Katanya aku akan berangkat dengannya. Jadi ayah langsung pulang saja."

"Ap—" Grisha hendak protes lagi, tapi kali ini sang ibu, Carla Jaeger, memotongnya.

"Eren, dengar. Rivaille itu bukan orang baik. Kau tahu, dulu waktu ia masih seumuranmu ia pernah menjadi berandalan yang suka merampok dan mabuk-mabukan bersama teman-temannya. Ia juga tidak memiliki keluarga yang jelas." Saut Carla Jaeger setengah sok tau, walaupun ada benarnya sedikit tentang berandalan itu.

Deru sebuah motor terdengar. Motor Rivaille. Ia lantas segera masuk ke _lobby_ rumah sakit di mana Eren menunggunya. Tapi bukannya disuguhi salam yang ramah, orang tua Eren justru melihatnya dengan tatapan benci. Rivaille tidak terlalu menggubris, tetapi melihat raut muka Eren, Rivaille langsung tahu bahwa orang tuanya telah mengatakan hal yang 'iya-iya' tentangnya pada Eren—karena 'bukan-bukan' sudah _mainstream_.

"Rivaille, aku—"

"Tidak apa. Ayo." Rivaille segera menarik lengan mulus Eren cepat-cepat tanpa izin, tak peduli lagi dengan suara orang tua Eren yang meneriaki dirinya. Eren segera naik ke jok di belakang Rivaille—persis seperti sebelum bencana itu terjadi. Rivaille menghela nafas, membuang kenangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mandi dulu. Kau tunggu saja di sini." Rivaille lantas mengambil handuk putih-hijaunya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari tempat Eren berdiri.

Eren menatap sekeliling rumah sederhana itu. Tembok berwarna biru langit polos dan beberapa lampu _led_ di langit-langitnya yang berwarna putih. Di sudut ruangan terdapat rak buku yang penuh terisi dengan buku ilmiah dan juga novel. Di pojok rak itu juga terdapat sebuah foto berfigura. Eren terkejut melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar dan Rivaille yang masih _emotionless_ nampak di foto tersebut. Ia tahu betul pasti foto tersebut diambil di mal dekat rumahnya karena ia tahu dari background foto itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu kapan tepatnya foto itu diambil.

Tiba-tiba Rivaille muncul dengan rambut yang cukup basah dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya sambil membawa sebuah sabun cair.

"Kau.. sudah selesai mandi?"

"Mandiku tidak selama wanita, kau tahu."

"Ano.." saut Eren tiba-tiba, "Foto di rak buku itu—kapan diambilnya?"

Rivaille melirik foto yang Eren maksud sejenak dan menghembuskan nafas. "Waktu ulang tahunmu."

"Eh, benarkah? Berarti masih 2,5 bulan yang lalu?!"

Kalimat barusan membuat Rivaille tersentak. Eren—ingat hari ulang tahunnya sendiri?

"Kau—ingat kapan ulang tahunmu?"

"Tentu saja." Eren menganyun-ayunkan kakinya dan tersenyum ramah kepada Rivaille. Sementara Rivaille mengusap dagunya—berfikir.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau ingat siapa presiden Indonesia?"

"Pak Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono 'kan? Oh ayolah, kalo soal presiden aku ingat."

"Tanggal berapa kau jadian dengan Mikasa?"

"1 Maret."

Rivaille kaget bukan main. Eren masih ingat dengan kejadian 7 bulan yang lalu, tapi kenapa ia tidak ingat tentang dirinya?

"Sudahlah.."

Dan tiba-tiba juga, Rivaille dengan seenak jidat membuka kemeja putihnya yang membuat dada bidang atletisnya terekspos jelas di penglihatan Eren. Eren sontak terkejut melihat orang itu tiba-tiba melucuti pakaiannya sendiri di depannya, yah, walaupun ia agak kagum dengan bentuknya, tapi bagaimanapun juga Eren tetap merasa risih.

"A-apa yang anda lakukan?!" Eren menutupi mukanya yang memerah, takut-takut jika Rivaille melihat mukanya yang sekarang tersipu.

"Huh? Oh, ini. Maaf, sudah terbiasa."

Apa? Terbiasa dia kata? Eren benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa adegan tadi itu ternyata sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka berdua. Ia tidak habis pikir sejauh apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka ini.

"Ki-kita sudah terbiasa dengan ini?" Rivaille terlihat mengangguk di sana dalam diam sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Eren terdiam—gugup. Ia menarik _blue jeans_-nya erat-erat. Keringat mengucur di mukanya yang masih memerah dengan perlahan. Rivaille diam-diam melihat kelakuan Eren yang sungguh _kawaii_ di pandangannya.

"Ri-Rivaille-san.." akhirnya Eren buka mulut juga, "Memangnya kita sudah pernah melakukan '_itu-itu_', ya?"

Seringai tipis—hampir tak terlihat—muncul di muka Rivaille. Eren yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Rivaille lantas merinding ketakutan.

"_Itu-itu_ apa?"

_Skak Mat._ Eren membatu. Tidak mungkin 'kan jika ia benar-benar harus mendeskripsikan—atau malah mempraktekkan hal yang ia maksud dengan '_itu-itu_'.

Seringai tipis itu kembali hadir di muka si rambut hitam. Eren makin merinding. Jangan-jangan jawabannya Iya?!

Tapi kali ini Eren salah lagi.

"Belum."

Eren menghembuskan nafas lega sambil menutup matanya. Berarti dirinya masih perjaka. Syukurlah, pikirnya.

Tapi sebelum sempat membuka matanya, tiba-tiba Rivaille mendorongnya—membuatnya terbaring di sofa hitam itu. Eren sontak membuka matanya karena kaget. Manik obsidian Rivaille sudah menatapnya dengan penuh arti. Entah apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Tapi—" Rivaille berujar, "Kau mau mencobanya sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N **: awuwuwuwuwu CHAPTER 2 FINISHHH FINALLY *terlentang* Ini ada 10 lembar di Word, lho, tapi kok pendek banget ya.  
Oh, ya ini fict masih T kok (u,u/\) Eren akan tetap suci dan tak ternodai di sini. Terus, terus, buat **CeicilVaRen**, maaf bung, sepertinya fict ini nggak bakal berjalan seperti saran anda ._.v karena saya mementingkan Happy End-nya sih o 3 o/

Alalalala chap ini kayaknya full of OOC ya. Kayaknya Mikasa sama Rivaille udah kelewat OOC deh. Saya 'nggak tahu character Rivaille. Tasukete! /?

.

.

**Balasan Review** :

**Chijou Akami  
**[ **sesek napas. tolong lanjutkan segera.. **] ooh, ambil nafas dalam-dala keluarkann… /?

**Azure'czar  
**[ **Zura Benci Anda SUMPAH! *di tabok*...karena Anda dengan Tega nya membuat Eren lupa ma Rivaille **] umm.. justru di situlah maksud hati saya untuk membuat anda membenci saya /lho

**Miharu Midorikawa**  
[ **Kasihan Levi... seriuss... hiks :'( Yang tabah yah nak *puk puk **] Iya, aku juga turut bersuka-cita :' /eh /salah

**CeicilVaRen**  
[ **LAH..KOK GITU SIH..KENAPA HARUS TBC,KAN AKU PENASARAN *garuktembok*** ] IYA INI SUDAH APDET, MBAK.. *garuk kaca* /?

.

**Thank You  
ferrahetalia**


End file.
